


Autumn and Winter

by AZAAZA



Series: hijack [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Autumn, Bedtime Stories, Dark, M/M, Poetry, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA
Summary: a strange tale of the seasons in poetry and story form.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: hijack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944001
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hijack / Frostcup





	1. poem:autumn and winter

The dense clouds blocked the sunny days as if in a balanced trade.

The thirsty crowd down gazed in the cloudy rays as if in rage.

The story was strange of a burning gaze locked in the windy days.

Nothing was there like as if an invisible phase occured in the mighty trade of seasons.

Fiesty fires and spiky flakes collided to form a track day.

autumn met winter in the bizzard of windy echos for the seasons had collided in disarray

This is the start of something new as our story starts from here.


	1. Autumn delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jack finds the season of autumn intriguing and somewhere else shadows creep up in sinster ways with a new face in the horizon.

The sky was empty as a light blue colour coloured the empty space in the sky as small birds flew with the currents of the wind. Down below on the ground were empty cans of juices and cold drinks as the dead leaves surrounded the empty cans and they were spread in a way that it seemed to the viewer that the ground was on fire.

Wind flew all around scattering dirty wrappers of eatable items with long lost book pages torn from old magzines and newspapers that layed on the floor in a complete heap as the wind currents collected them in a hasty way.

It was particularly a windy day! everything swished and zoomed from one point to another like if science had come to the ground as the phenemoneon of diffusion took the material objects from high concentration to the low.

no one was out at this point of the day for people would rather relax and stretch in their homes then spend the weekend especially on a windy day at a leafy park so the park was empty. No one was there except the brown autumn leaves that were scattered all around in a big mess.

The wind roamed around as if it was searching for a living person there but alas! the abiotic factor had to be disappointed.

No one was there!

Everyone was somewhere else then here and the people who were suppose to be here were some where else except perhaps the prankster winter spirit himself.

A strong laughter was heard as the leaves were scattered with a huge collision as the wind scattered the leaves in a hurry.

Jack Frost stood on a high tree branch as laughter rang from his mouth in one whole heap.

The wind currents were rolling around him in strange patterns as if they were greeting an old friend.

Jack continued to smile amusingly as the wind waves continued to revolve around him in interesting patterns .

Leaves scattered all around of various dark colours as jack closed his eyes with a fascinated gait as if immersing him self in the dark beauty of autumn.

The surrounding was quiet as the tall figure of the winter spirit stood gracefully on the tree branch enjoying what nature had to offer as the wind waves scattered the leaves all around.

Jack breathed a heavy sign as a thought echoed in his mind like a stone that had just fallen from an immense length but now was not in motaility.

"if only this feeling would remain."

Jack did knew though that fate was never on his side for he had been alone for three hundred years and still he was alone.

Fate was cruel. The park was silent as the lonely figure stood on the tall tree branch immersed in his misery.

IN A BEDROOM:  
The room was dark and the child was asleep peacefully beneath the big heavy covers but he was not alone for a dark entry was watching him; rather fascinated.

Pitch black stood looking amused and in a silent fascinated way watched as the boy shook slightly in his sleep. The heavy blankets being distorted in messy tangles. The eclipsed eyes observed the small child heavied by the blankets on him. The small boy seemed to be extremely uncomfortable as if he could unconsciously sense the dark presence that was hovering over him. A smirk escaped on the skinny lips as the boy shuddered in his sleep. Two shadows materialized on the tall figure side as he watched the boy struggle in his sleep as if enjoying the boy fears. Maybe he was! The man smirked in amusement as the small boy on the bed rolled around in a constant disarray as if he was paralyzed by a constant fear of something. something dark. The light blinked once. No sound echoed in the lonely room but the man wasnt gone as the sound echoed again and the room was converted into a silent abyss. 


End file.
